A Problem Followed By Problems
by Misfitcannon
Summary: Vi has had many problems as a kid. She was in a gang that kinda ditched her. Good thing about that was that lead to Caitlyn finding her. Caitlyn gave her an amazing job. And Vi found unexpected love. But soon the gang finds her. And they won't leave till they have her. No matter what it takes. Lots of Vi and Caitlyn. Rated M to be safe for now.


**Author's Note: This is my first story. So don't be too harsh. This story will be focusing mostly on Caitlyn and Vi's relationship. Little bit of crime action. Not a lot of talk about who they're fighting.**

 **Warning: Little bit of blood. Lesbian relationships. If you don't like it, please don't read it.**

 **Okay, now on with the story!**

Vi stormed in Caitlyn's office.

"I swear, I almost had her that time!" she yelled raising her giant mechanical fist to hit the door that Caitlyn closed behind her.

"Vi!" Caitlyn yelled before her fist could connect with the door, "Have you gone mad? Calm down for the sake of my office!" Caitlyn yelled while bringing Vi's still raised fist down to her side.

"Every time! I always almost have her and then she just slips out of my grasp!"

"VI! Why are you getting so upset?" Caitlyn asked worried for her partner and her office.

"It's the same thing every time. The chase, then the almost catch, then she gets away at the last minute. I'm tired of the chase, Cupcake." She walked over to the plush couch and plopped down, being careful of the small table with a tea kettle, tea cups, and three vanilla cupcakes with white frosting. "I wanna know how it feels to catch her. Even if she gets out. I just wanna know.

"At first it was fun. The chase, you know, exhilarating. But, now it just feels like an ongoing case of déjà vu. The same thing over and over again." She looked into Caitlyn's blue eyes and sighed. "I'm gettin' old Cupcake."

Caitlyn smirked a little at the last dramatic sentence and walked over to Vi, sitting next to her on the brown leather couch. She leaned over and picked up the tea kettle off her specially made tea kettle warmer that Vi had made for her for her birthday, which Caitlyn had tried to keep secret. Pouring it in two cups, her pinky finger up the whole time.

She offers Vi a cup. She took it and slowly brought it to her lips. She took a long sip, drinking almost all of it, leaving one gulp left.

"Vi," Caitlyn sighed, "You're great at what you do. That's why you have this job."

Vi snorted. "Cupcake, I have this job because of you. You're the real reason."

"No Vi. The only thing I did was give you a chance. You proved yourself. That's why you have this job. You had this 'hero' side in you all this time-"

"Well, you brought it out." Vi said leaning closer to Caitlyn, looking even deeper into her eyes.

"I only helped Vi."

"Well, you helped a lot. And I know I've said thank you before, but thank you Caitlyn. Without you I'd still be livin' on the streets. You saved me Cupcake."

"You were always capable. The way you lived before wasn't an option Vi."

Vi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Vi."

"No I don't. Tell me." Vi said leaning back a little.

"Vi, you know I didn't mean to offend you."\ Vi slowly nodded, frown still on her face. "I just mean that you had a rough childhood."

"Maybe it was rough. But it wasn't a wreck.

"I know it wasn't a wreck Vi. I wasn't saying that." Her voice was taut and firm, defensive.p class="MsoNormal""Then what exactly were you saying Caitlyn?" Her voice just as defensive.

"I was only trying to say that your childhood wasn't the easiest-" Vi interrupted her, her voice angry.

"Compared to yours it wasn't! My god Caitlyn. You don't even know me. My life isn't a freakin' experiment. It's not like you saved my life!"

"I wasn't insinuating that I saved you from a horrible future, Vi. I was just saying that you're-"

"I'm what!" Vi said, abruptly standing up.

"Vi calm down!" standing up with Vi.

"No! I 'm just some project." Vi sighed out, looking everywhere but at Caitlyn, afraid of how she would respond to her outburst.

Caitlyn stepped closer to Vi.

"You are nothing of the sort. You're amazing, Vi."

"Sorry. I guess I just need a drink." Vi said smiling at Caitlyn calling her amazing.

"Okay. Finish your tea before you go."

Vi brought the tea to her lips again and gulped down the last of it. She gently put it back down on the table.

"Thank you for the tea malady. I bid you ado." She said bowing, trying to lighten the sour mood.  
Caitlyn laughed, a little relieved at the sudden change in Vi's mood.

"Alright kind ma'am. Have a wonderful evening." She didn't know if her next comment would go by without Vi getting defensive and them getting into a fight. Again.

"Don't get yourself into a bar brawl."

"Vi seemed like she was about to shout but then her face changed. She knew Caitlyn was only trying to help Vi keep her job, since nobody else was trying, and Caitlyn cared. But Vi didn't know that last part. At least not yet.

Vi walked to the bar. She figured if she didn't want to start a fight, even when sober, she might as well let off some steam now. She would usually go to the gym and punch a dummy or two and bench press like a boss, but the gym was closed. That obviously wouldn't stop her but she was already known for breaking and entering from her previous crimes. Even though she only stole from other criminals. She didn't need anyone to find out, a lot of people would find any excuse to do so.

She saw a green flash beside her. The dark that surrounded her made it hard to see. She knew something was up.

From the earlier encounter she had during the fight with Jinx she knew that something was up. Problem was she didn't know what. She had said no to the groups request, or more so, demand.

 _Flashback_

 _Vi wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm._

 _"Hey Fathands! Bet you can't catch me Fathands!" Jinx ran fast over to an abandoned looking alley._

 _Vi thought this looked a little too suspicious. Her suspicions of the suspicious were correct._

 _"Got ya Fathands!" She then saw that she was surrounded by a group of women._

 _"Nice to see you Number Six." Said a woman with a bright green bob. Her bangs hung in her bright blue eyes. She had on a black bra-like top, a black choker, a long brown leather string with a big, long, sharp tooth dangling from it and red cargo pants._

 _"C," Vi said in acknowledgement._  
 _"You remember the rest of our group, don't you?" Her pale hand gestured to the rest of the group._

 _"We've recruited some new members since you left." Said another woman as she stepped up, closer to Vi._

 _"I see." Said Vi looking over all the new and definitely interesting people./em/p_

 _"Number Six-" Another girl started but was interrupted by Vi._

 _"It's Vi." She growled out menacingly._

 _"Okay Vi. I remember the last time I saw you. You've changed" She looked Vi up and down, pausing on her big bosom. "In some places more than others."_

 _Vi blushed, shifting uncomfortably._

 _"What do you want anyway?" Vi said looking at C._

 _"I just wanted to see how my two favorite sisters were doing. I see Jinx is doing well. But you, Vi, you've turned as soft as a pillow."_

 _"I'd lay on that pillow." The girl who kept flirting with Vi said._

 _"Calm yourself Liv." C said putting a hand on "Liv's" shoulder._

 _"But she's even prettier than you said C." Liv whined. "You know I like them tall."_

 _"I know." C grinned at Vi._

 _Vi quickly looked over the "Liv" girl, afraid that if she looked too long Liv would think she was coming on to her. She was a head shorter than Vi. She was pale and she had thick white hair that was pulled into a high ponytail braid that went over her shoulder._

 _She had full pink lips, a button nose, and pale blue eyes that were surrounded by mascara and black eye shadow. She wore a tight black bustier crop top, a hot pink maxi skirt with a slit, and black heel boots. She was thin, but pretty curvy. Sure she was attractive, Vi knew that, but she was nothing compared to her Cupcake._

 _"Listen. We know that just springing this on you will not get us an immediate answer, but we want you back."_

 _"You want me back?!" Vi yelled hysterically._

 _"Yes, Number S-Vi, we have been looking for the best. You're the best. I know we've made mistakes-"_

 _"Mistakes?! You left me!"_

 _"It's not like we left you to die." said a girl in the background._

 _"No, but you left those miners to die. They were people too."_

 _"Vi," C sighed stepping closer to Vi. "We really need your help. We've been running low on money-"_

 _"So that's why you're recruiting so many girls?"_

 _"Yes and we're trying to get the best girls' , including the ones that we let go."_

 _Liv stepped up to Vi. She put her chilled hand to the side of Vi's face. Vi flinched back slightly, afraid of what she'd do._

 _"We just want you to think about it. We'll be back soon." Liv leaned up a bit a kissed Vi's cheek. she pulled back biting her lip._

 _C spoke up, "We'll be heading out. Again, we don't expect you to answer right away. But until you agree, we'll be visiting you a lot, some of us individually." she looked over at Liv, who was beaming._

 _They walked off into the night, Liv looking back with a smirk on her face and winking._

 _Jinx stepped up. Vi had totally forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet._

 _"I might join them again. They'll just mess with my mayhem if I don't."_

 _She walked in the direction of the other girls, never looking back. Vi went to go find Caitlyn. But she figured she'd just tell her that Jinx got away once again, which was kind of true. Vi was too distracted and conflicted to go after Jinx when she left._

 _End of Flashback_

Vi knew it was them. She knew they were persistent. She knew that if they didn't get a yes soon things would get messy quick.

"Vi," said a taunting voice.

"Vi groaned. _This is going to be a real long night,_ Vi thought stopping, preparing herself for what was to come.

She saw that everyone but Jinx was standing behind her.

"We have an offer." said C.

"O-K." Vi said not sure where this was going.

"How about we all go and steal one thing-" she was interrupted by Vi.

"I'm not going to steal. I'm not losing my job over this."

"I think you mean lose Caitlyn." Liv said slowly walking up to Vi, a predatory smile on her face.

"This has nothing to do with Caitlyn."

"Really? Because I saw you before you came here." Liv was now right in front of Vi.

Liv stood on the tips of her toes to reach and whisper into Vi's ear. "I know where she lives. And I won't hesitate to break her."

"Don't you touch her you-"

"Are you guys done? We need Vi's decision."

"Fine. Just please don't hurt Cait."

"What? Do you love her?" asked Liv, with a snarky tone.

Vi smiled a bit.

"Maybe I do."

 **And that was the end of chapter one. I stayed up all night to type this, and I didn't really plan the details out, so things might seem rushed.**

 **XAFreshwater**


End file.
